Soybean oil is one of the most widely consumed cooking oils, and also is used as a base for printing inks and oil paints. Per 100 grams, soybean oil typically contains about 16 grams of saturated fat, about 23 grams of monounsaturated fat, and about 58 grams of polyunsaturated fat (Poth, 2001, “Drying Oils and Related Products,” Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry). The major unsaturated fatty acids in soybean oil triglycerides are the polyunsaturates, alpha-linolenic acid (C18:3), usually in amounts of about 7-10%, and linoleic acid (C18:2), usually in amounts of about 51%; and the monounsaturate, oleic acid (C18:1), usually in amounts of about 23% (Ivanov et al., 2010, J. Inst. Food Technol. In Novi Sad, 37(2):65-70. Soybean oil also contains the saturated fatty acids, stearic acid, (C18:0), usually in amounts of about 4%, and palmitic acid, (C16:0), usually in amounts of about 10%.